<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unleash Me (pt.1) by Darkphenyx16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093627">Unleash Me (pt.1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16'>Darkphenyx16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pomegranates in the Garden [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fellatio, Girl Power, Jealousy, Kings &amp; Queens, Mistress, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shopping Malls, Strength, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of many intense days are coming for the goddess of spring as the plan of action to face the sun god, Apollo head-on has begun. Persephone finds herself in a confident place, not allowing the coming onslaught to dampen her day as she samples the life of a queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amphitrite/Hera (Lore Olympus), Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Daphne/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Demeter &amp; Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Thetis/Zeus (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pomegranates in the Garden [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unleash Me (pt.1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you guys for your kind comments and for reading this fic. I truly enjoy writing it. This one took a lot of time to write out. I apologize it is fairly long. So because of that, I am breaking it up into 3 parts.  </p><p>This fic covers a few comics and takes quotes from 95-99, and I put some spin on them. Please let me know your thoughts on this one, I have my own mixed feelings about it.  </p><p>The song used in the club scene is: </p><p>"Where Have You Been" by Rihanna </p><p>I thought it fit so well. Feel free to listen to it when the part comes up!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Friday</p><p class="p2">**********</p><p class="p2">“Are you sure that you can do this?” Hades asked me for the thousandth time. </p><p class="p2">Dinner for a spare moment had not gone as planned last night. Meeting Hera and the others to discuss what to do next about this investigation shifted the tone somewhat for the evening. I was tense but determined to face this head-on. What surprised me more than anything was the lack of trust Zeus had in his wife; his forever companion. </p><p class="p2">“If you ask me again Aidoneus I’ll poke you with a thorn,” I said. For a moment I’d changed focus imagining what that would look like. </p><p class="p2">Hades peered at me over the tops of his sunglasses with his eyebrows raised. “You’ll be fine,” he said turning the car off.</p><p class="p2">“Thank you,” I said unable to hide my satisfaction. Meeting on the driver’s side of the car, the king lent his arm to me as we walked into tower one together. By now the other coworkers were starting to whisper amongst themselves. I can only imagine what they were saying behind my back, or worse, what they could say to my face. I still haven’t forgotten about Ora. </p><p class="p2">The usual lobby girls were prepping their station, turning the major monitors that flashed the Pomegranate and other electronics for sale across the buildings at Underworld Corp. They also stared at us on the way to the elevator where the operator hadn’t quite yet arrived to yet. </p><p class="p2">Thankful that the ride would be just us. I chose to make small talk instead of dwell on the impending plan. “Where did you get the idea for the Pomegranate?” I asked. </p><p class="p2">The king watched me the entire time up until that point like he was intending to remember my every feature. “Well, people need phones that weren’t gigantic bricks that had to be carried from— What?” </p><p class="p2">“I meant the name of the phone,” I giggled. Aidoneus blushed slightly.</p><p class="p2">“I see,” he said pulling off his gloves, “Fun fact about the Underworld. My realm does not have fertile ground. Hence why there is nothing truly beautiful to the eye.”I guess my sadness for the life of plants showed. Hades stopped talking momentarily. “However, I personally bear a special fruit because I myself am a god of fertility. The fruit I bear is a pomegranate.” </p><p class="p2">A flutter occurred in my chest. A relieving feeling that echoed down to my toes. “So wait…I have so many questions now,” I threw a hand in the air suddenly giddy for more information. “You could physically tell I was…,” I trailed off turning my eyes toward the elevator doors. </p><p class="p2">Hades immediately nodded. “It’s something about the need to create. I could sense it, but when you said you weren’t; who was I to warp your reality?” He said. </p><p class="p2">“How noble of you. Well, your majesty, the band-aid has been ripped off anyway. Hera and Amphitrite kind of told me yesterday when we planned for today.” I said right before the elevator dinged. Aidoneus rested a hand at my lower back allowing me to go first. The slight pressure sent my senses wild. </p><p class="p2">“Anyways, so you named your devices after the fruit you can create. Why am I just now hearing you can create fruit and when can I try it?” I asked turning the key to the glass door with a final grunt. I forced myself to ignore the taped-off hole where Artemis broke in the day previous. But all that nonsense was able to be overshadowed by the gentleman, Hades is. Once I’d managed to let us into the lobby he pushed the door open right above me. </p><p class="p2">I rounded the corner to my desk and set my bag down as if this was my permanent place of work. Having grown so used to this spot, I was sprucing my area, and waving my hand rejuvenating my dehydrated roses since there was no sunlight. </p><p class="p2">Aidoneus had been still while I carried on with my prep for the workday. He had a gentle smile on his face and gods, wearing his suit somehow highlighted the muscles of his arms and shoulders. Focus Persephone.</p><p class="p2">“Pomegranates do not grow in abundance here since there is no fertile soil. However, since I am or have been the source of fertility for this realm there is only one tree and it’s hidden in my backyard.” </p><p class="p2">**********</p><p class="p2">The goddess paused the regrowth of more petals as she heard him finish. She had no idea the depth of this god before her. Persephone admired him. “And why must it be hidden, your majesty?” She asked. </p><p class="p2">The god removed his black coat and pulled off his suit jacket resting it on the coat rack in the farthest corner of the lobby. “My personal store of pomegranates are a curse in this realm despite the many symbols in our culture. Any of them from here will tie you to this realm and me.” Tilting his head, the god had other thoughts. “So when I came up with the phone, I thought, beings will easily become slaves to these devices because of their incessant need for them to get through day to day things. Why not call it a pomegranate?” </p><p class="p2">“So when you eat the pomegranate you become enslaved?” Persephone asked leaning up against the counter of her desk. The idea rolled in her head over and over. </p><p class="p2">“Essentially my love,” Hades said grazing her chin with his thumb. He paused seeing the subtle twinkle of possibility in her eye blowing it off with a gentle kiss. </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">TWEET-TWEET</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Checking her phone, the goddess broke away unwillingly from Hades.He lingered at the counter as she circled back around rummaging through her handbag. The king watched her rounded backside in the fitted sleeve-less dress she chose to wear today and thought of endless places to take her to explore how well it stretched. </p><p class="p2">“Oh! It’s Hera,” Persephone said opening her phone. The goddess read the message aloud. “Trite and I are going to the mall here in Olympus to find something to wear tonight and get our hair done. See if big blue will let you get out of work.” The goddess suddenly had more questions. </p><p class="p2">“Big blue?” She said smirking at the king. Hades instantly blushed at the name. There was no reason for Hera to call him that, <em>what in Elysium was she thinking</em>, he thought. </p><p class="p2">“It’s a pet name that Hera gave me,” Hades said in a low voice. Hair fell around his face in the moment as he watched the goddess’s expression drop to her phone again. Withdrawing, Persephone swirled with emotion. </p><p class="p2">“Wait…Minthe called you that. That day in the conference room.” The queen inside her erupted and she became possessive. Yet the insecure side of the spring goddess became a blister as she was blindsided by the queen of the highest land. Hera's comfort in throwing around her history with Hades through casual conversation set the queen in Persephone on fire. </p><p class="p2">“S-sweetness?” Hades said. He watched the goddess’s hair fall to her ankles in length with red vines and thorns intertwined. Kore’s iris’ swam red after a hair flip. The king absorbed the heat radiating off her skin and smelled how uncomfortable she was. </p><p class="p2">“You and Hera. How long was that?” Persephone asked biting at her lip. The goddess’s stance changed as she fell deeper into the hole of anger. The sound of the river nymph’s playful call coming up the hall of floor 90 sounded off like a siren. <em>How did Hera sound when she said it?</em></p><p class="p2">Hades paused trying to capture his time with the golden goddess. The last time they talked about the way they felt for each other, the night she said she was to marry Zeus. “A very very long time ago,” he said scratching at his head, “At least a thousand years.” </p><p class="p2">Persephone’s gut kicked off creating a weighted tug, “Anything recent between you two. Before us?” </p><p class="p2">The god’s chest puffed as he hoped that question wouldn’t be asked. He was more embarrassed than anything else. “Y-yes. The day that Minthe hit me, Hecate called Hera. This was also the same day that you wound up at their mansion to plant roses.” </p><p class="p2">Kore’s withdrawal grew along with her anger. She couldn’t figure out who she was more upset with. Hades didn’t disclose his past to give her a heads up in the event that Hera got too comfortable. And she did. Hera knew better as a woman, <em>she did</em>. “Continue,” she said.</p><p class="p2">“Hera kissed me. And I pushed her off and took her home,” Hades said squaring his shoulders preparing for the worst scenario that could come from this. “When I took you home, I called her. She never answered so I left a voicemail, letting her know that we can never do this again, no matter how poorly my brother treats her.” </p><p class="p2">Some of the fog the goddess had lifted with great relief. Hera’s possessive behaviors were stories of myths to the mortals, but here in this one conversation, she could hear the sincerity. </p><p class="p2">“I’m not mad you didn’t tell me. Embarrassed more than anything. My eyes are open though,” Persephone said. Her eyes wandered off past the glass doors as she thought to herself. “Can I speak freely?” </p><p class="p2">“Depends, are you going to hold this against me?” Hades asked sullenly. </p><p class="p2">“Against you? No. Hera, maybe. She knew what that name meant,” the goddess said. She had faced him momentarily while the gears in her head went to work, but Hades happened to pay closer attention when he saw the red glint peak in her iris. </p><p class="p2">“What do I have to do to get us past this moment?” The king said in a hushed tone. He closed the space between them taking her waist and cradling the back of her head. “What does my future queen want?” </p><p class="p2">A passive smile tickled at her face as maroon splashed in her eyes. So many ideas slithered into her mind. After a brief silence, the goddess began twirling the skinny red vines around her fingers. “Mmm, I’m in the mood for many things. Part of me wants to nip the conversation of big blue, bud by bud. However, if you let your precious kitten out of her duty for the day, maybe I can do that and make amends at the same time.”</p><p class="p2">The goddess leaned into Hades' hard body, and the king allowed her to use her feminine wiles on him. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you’re trying to flirt with me.” Persephone laughed softly. </p><p class="p2">Pushing her chest tightly up against the god’s torso, the goddess slowly fell deeper into the clutches of her inner queen. “You wouldn’t be wrong. Don’t you want to know how I’d make amends?” She asked tilting her head.</p><p class="p2">“I’d rather do it now,” Hades said bringing one large hand between her breasts, snaking to her neck with a firm grasp. The goddess lengthened her neck giving him room, her eyes stationed on his.</p><p class="p2">“Tighter,” she said as her tresses grew to the floor. Hades heard the goddess’s request and his bodily need quickly outweighed anything else going on around them. With a wild tug, the king moved the goddess to the countertop. Tossing her back into the edge, she took the burst of pain and absorbed the king’s body weight against her. </p><p class="p2">“Is that what you want?” Hades asked breathing in her scent, which had subtly changed, “A rough encounter with the king?” </p><p class="p2">Persephone sized the king up and he noticed. She licked her lips searching for the right words. “Rough it will be,” the goddess paused catching Hades’ eyes, “but I think I want to wait.” A pained croak came out of the god's mouth. </p><p class="p2">“I-is that what you want?” Hades asked. The steaming pump of ichor coursing through his body suddenly felt like ice. </p><p class="p2">“Mmm, what I want is to create a little excitement. A build-up you could say,” Persephone said. As quickly as she said that, the king caught on to her playful whim. Hades was curious. </p><p class="p2">“And if I let you go gallivanting with the queens, I get rewarded somehow?” </p><p class="p2">A hum settled at the bottom of her throat, “Rewarded, amends, whichever works for you, sire.”Hades watched the slippery movement of the goddess. She was pining for him just like he was for her. The scent was almost obnoxious to his senses. He could devour her right here on this counter. Legs spread, dress hiked, panties pocketed for later. Fuck whoever happened to come looking for him. </p><p class="p2">It didn’t take long for Hades to come to a decision. In fact, he’d already made his mind up. Their time apart would suit them well, along with giving him the chance to circle back with Hecate on the permanent assistant.</p><p class="p2">“I’ll inform Hecate that you will be gone and I’ll have her get you a driver to Olympus,” Hades said. Persephone’s eyes narrowed.“Non-negotiable sweetness,” he said with a gentle <em>boop</em> to her nose.</p><p class="p2">“Deal and you keep your end on helping me with a dress,” the goddess said, tugging at Hades’ tie.</p><p class="p2">“Wherever I am I’ll make sure to answer.”</p><p class="p2">**********</p><p class="p2">Hera’s Office </p><p class="p2">TWEET-TWEET</p><p class="p2"><strong>Persephone:</strong> His majesty took some negotiating, but I am free to go with you and Amphitrite.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“Perfect,” Hera said. She smiled as she typed her response to the Spring goddess. A commanding knock rapped at her office door. The goddess looked up to the reality of her stark white office with gold accents here and there.Pressing the call button, Echo’s voice immediately came on. </p><p class="p2">“Your majesty, Athena is here to see you.” </p><p class="p2">The queen’s eyebrows rose and responded, “Send her in.”</p><p class="p2">Being the goddess of wisdom was not easy amongst the other gods for Athena. These beings are all intertwined in a past, acts of wrath, wild acts in the bedroom, so on and forth. Athena on the other hand was very cut and dry. Her affirmations were firm and it took hard evidence to prove her wrong. </p><p class="p2">“Darling, thank you for your help last night,” Hera said standing. Athena strode in wearing an orange sweater vest with a white collared shirt and khaki dress pants for tall women.</p><p class="p2">“I cannot partake again if you fail to tell me what is going on,” the goddess said. Taking a seat across from the queen, Athena’s mouth pressed into a straight line that gave her gray skin an impression on both sides of the cheeks. “I’m serious.” </p><p class="p2">Hera couldn’t hide her distaste. The queen’s signature scowl perched itself and her nose creased. “Look, Athena, don’t be coy. You overheard something since your blessed temple is right by the Propylaea,” the queen’s hands did a dance in the air as she spoke. </p><p class="p2">“I heard enough to draw a picture. I want to hear it from Persephone. Will she sit with me?” The goddess’s face was stern.</p><p class="p2">“And why, Glaux are you so needy for this information? Hmm? It’s unlike you to pry like this,” Hera stated.</p><p class="p2">Running a calloused hand through her hair, the goddess suddenly became troubled. “Artemis broke into Uncle Hades’ office yesterday. She called me for an official search that <em>obviously</em> wasn’t necessary. Now I overhear things about Apollo. This will cause disruption very quickly.” </p><p class="p2">Hera stood pressing her palms to the top of her desk, “ Don’t you think I know that?! I called for that meeting because your father is ready to make a move that could divide the gods above, in the sea, the underworld, and the mortal realm. How many gods and goddesses do you know that actually <em>enjoy</em> talking to Apollo? Now imagine Zeus promoting the damn god!” </p><p class="p2">“<em>Tell me</em> what’s going on.” Athena crossed her legs and folded her hands reigning her emotions in once again. She thought on Hestia as she sat there as the goddess tended to calm her down. How disappointed she was in her significant other.</p><p class="p2">“Unfortunately, I have done too much. I was asked not to move without Persephone’s allowance. You know how politics go,” the queen wagged her hand in the air, “I cannot overstep again, she needs allegiance,” Hera finished firmly.</p><p class="p2">“Then answer me this, and call it gossip,” the goddess said.</p><p class="p2">“Go on.”</p><p class="p2">“ Have you seen the crown that sits on her head?” </p><p class="p2">Hera’s demeanor crossed. “Crown? On Persephone?”The queen of the gods thought on the question finding it odd, but she realized the spring flower had been underground for days now. What are the odds that they married so quickly? “Why do you ask?” </p><p class="p2">“I’ve only read about the presence, never witnessed. The rare celestial call to the core is rumored throughout the history of the gods. Like when Rhea and Cronus courted, and Gaia and Uranus before them. Their connection is strong,” Athena said hiding the bubble of excitement. </p><p class="p2">“It’s rare. Something that only destined beings are to have. Zeus and I shared the same bond. This crown is not one you can touch?” Hera asked resting her lower half against her desk. </p><p class="p2">“No,” Athena said fighting her scowl, “it glistened in the light when she spoke for herself and Uncle Hades. And that’s saying something in a realm where there is no sun.” Hera sank into bad posture slumping her shoulders and crossing her arms. It was the only defense she had realizing that this was deeper than she thought. </p><p class="p2">“You saw her moment of possession,” Hera answered hollowly. Her mind instantly drifted when she had been young and newly married to the king of the gods. Zeus’ reign was said to be one that changed them for the better since he had started the uprising that turned to the Titanomachy. That day in the forest that she gave Zeus the ultimatum, her crown had shone to the god. An aquamarine blue so opaque, and brilliant according to Zeus’ account.</p><p class="p2">Hera was by his side at all the events in the mortal realm, to the underworld, and the high seas. Their love was new, exciting, unpredictable. They were one. When the rumors began to swirl about his escapade with Europa, Hera turned her shoulder and denied the ridiculous claims. The thoughts lingered, <em>what if he did?</em>Then came Io. </p><p class="p2">The queen seethed at first. All the clouds in abundance were unusual for the kind of day. When she cleared them and she found her ethereal partner with a cow as white as snow, something within her core knew that this was no cow. </p><p class="p2">“Hera, are you alright?” Athena asked. </p><p class="p2">The queen came back to the reality she was in. “ How I feel is not important. I need you to keep this conversation in this office. The truth will come out quite soon, this has to be handled with severe discretion. That includes Hestia.” Athena shot out of her chair.</p><p class="p2">“You know nothing,” the wise goddess spat. “Hestia is convinced Hades is capable of the repulsive act committed against the spring.” Hera flashed the white of her eyes.</p><p class="p2">“Hestia needs to pull the self-righteous stick out her ass. I am aware of you two being in love. I hate you don’t stand up for things like this,” Hera said. The golden goddess watched the silver owl’s face become shadowed.</p><p class="p2">“Somethings I choose to let her learn for herself. She will realize one day to hold her tongue. Perhaps this is what it takes to humble her sword.” Hera straightened her back as she took in the wise owl’s words. They were sparking her core with a fire that the queen understood.</p><p class="p2">“You would let your love learn such a lesson on a scale so large?” The queen asked.</p><p class="p2">“Any other circumstance, probably not. However, I will tell her like I told Artemis. Persephone deserves to be out of the grasp of others.”</p><p class="p2">**********</p><p class="p2">Minthe</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">Tower one bustled more than ever with the launch of the latest devices coming in the next two weeks. Hades and his temp trotted to three meetings in record time. The petite goddess was surely becoming a pro at this assistant thing. She even considered asking if she could keep the position. </p><p class="p2">The same judgmental scowls nagged at the goddess at every angle as they walked the halls of the corporation. Whispers tangled and tugged at her hair. Obscene ogling behind her back lifted her skirt. Somehow, Persephone managed to ignore them all. </p><p class="p2">Her thin arm intertwined with the king’s and they quietly tittered on as if the other employees did not exist. Their world was in the clouds of Elysium. Unbeknownst to them, a scheming scarlet nymph watched them pass by her team, without so much as a glance in her direction. </p><p class="p2">Arms crossed and hips angled to the side, the creature watched the most prized possession she once had walk off into the distance to the elevators. “She thinks she’s special,” Minthe heard a nymph say.</p><p class="p2">“He’s got to be boning that. Who in their right mind wouldn’t?” A satyr chuckled. The river nymph wanted to burst into flames right there on the spot.</p><p class="p2">“Hey, weren’t you dating his <em>royal majesty</em>? How did you let that pink thing take your man?” This time, the voice came to her way too familiar. It had to be Thetis asking the most dangerous question in her repertoire. But when Minthe turned it was some navy nymph she’d seen in passing many times before. She momentarily glanced at her name tag. Ora. </p><p class="p2">“We’re just on a break. He’ll be crawling back to me by the end of the day,” Minthe said so confidently.</p><p class="p2">“Go get your man. Don’t wait until the end of the day.” Suddenly a surge of electricity rippled up Minthe’s spine. <em>Ora was right</em>, she thought. The ruby-haired nymph flipped her locks over her shoulder and strode checking the time. In the distance, she heard calls for her, but Minthe let her heartbeat overshadow them.</p><p class="p2">As the nymph walked alone to the elevator, she’d crossed her stringy arms grasping her elbows. She remembered the times they walked together across this building. They weren’t far-off memories, but they might as well be. The powerful ding shocked her from her catalog of strolls and she stepped inside. </p><p class="p2">The tenant, though tiny couldn’t hide her surprise when she saw the red flame that was Minthe.<em> I never liked her</em>, she thought on many occasions. This time was no different.</p><p class="p2">“You know the floor.”Little did the snappy red nymph know, that the tenant caught an earful of what just happened in the elevator. </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">**********</p><p class="p2">Hades &amp; Persephone - Moments ago</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">“What was that face you made at me in the meeting,” Hades said leaning toward Persephone. The goddess had been on an ethereal high since their conversation that morning. Everything about the king to her since then was stimulating. </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">The goddess knew exactly what Hades was referring to. In the middle of the co-meeting with the justice and shade department, they prepped for the coming judgment day and the third Monday of the month coming next week. All hands were on deck as the seasons were prepping for a shift. The insane intake of souls that occurs right before transition to Spring was always something his majesty liked to prepare for. </p><p class="p2">As the goddess listened intently she fascinated herself with the way his muscles flexed underneath the devilish black suit he wore. Then on cue, the ever wicked flash of red-rimmed his eyes as Thanatos posed a nonchalant question. Just seeing Hades in command sang to her senses. </p><p class="p2">Pink knees crossed over each other as she felt the onslaught of heat radiated between her thighs. She glanced to the right conscious of her surroundings, but no one looked her way. As she settled into the warmth, she watched his majesty at work, and somehow that set her body into cruise.</p><p class="p2">Persephone’s left hand tugged at her ankle-length hair. Twirling strands around her dainty fingers. When the other rested under her chin as she imagined the room differently. </p><p class="p2">***</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">As the king pressed the elevator button, Persephone smirked at the memory playing once over. “A face of admiration,” she said with a silken tone. The smile on the king’s face dropped in the corners as he heard the needy tone to her voice. </p><p class="p2">“What kind of admiration, could this old man have from you?” Hades asked. A playful twitch tugged at the goddess’s lips. </p><p class="p2">“Oh my love, your body is chiseled by the titans, there is much to admire,” Persephone said. The statement shook Hades for amoment, but it settled as his arousal resurfaced all too quickly. </p><p class="p2">DING!</p><p class="p2">The doors to the elevator opened and the goddess tugged on Hades as they entered. She settled in the far corner, pressing against the cold metal. The tenant perused the buttons for their floor and somehow she knew not to turn around. </p><p class="p2">“Now who’s the scoundrel?” Hades said watching her sink deep into the meeting corners of the elevator. </p><p class="p2">“If I say I am, will that please you, your majesty?” Persephone asked. Hades licked at his bottom lip aware of what she was doing. It was working, in ways that he wasn’t expecting. </p><p class="p2">“I want you to moan it,” he said. A whimper escaped the goddess as Hades turned his large body to hers, blocking out the view of the tenant and everything else in the elevator. The creature hovering in the air felt the blush rise in her cheeks as she tried not to listen to the king lure the spring into the chill of his touch. </p><p class="p2">Molding his palm to her torso, the king pressed on the goddess’s body, roaming her form, and she arched into his touch. Latching to her throat, the goddess looked at him with a matching red rim to her eyes. </p><p class="p2">“Tighter,” she said softly. Her face was beautiful and relaxed as if this was practiced on a regular basis. As the king’s fingers tightened, she eased even further finding the comfort in his embrace. </p><p class="p2">“I thought you wanted to wait for this?” Hades asked. His gaze became drunk, fast, as he watched her take his strength in doses. Scanning his body with her eyes, Persephone planned her response. </p><p class="p2">“Mmm, I did. But you make that suit look damn sexy,” she answered, tugging at his belt loop. The god spied her small fingers, glancing over his shoulder as if the tenant were going to stop them. </p><p class="p2">“Don’t tease me, little goddess. We have another 60 flights until we get to our floor,” Hades said releasing her neck. Persephone never let his belt loop go beginning to feel the same thrill she’d uncovered at the mall the other night. </p><p class="p2">“I would never waste the king’s time,” she said turning her palm to the fabric of his pants. Gliding her tender touch across his thick member, she stopped at the top of his zipper. Hades bit at his lip at the <em>ZIP</em> of his fly opening. The goddess tugged his dress shirt, pulling him in a little closer, and she reached in to retrieve the god's hardened cock. </p><p class="p2">Persephone bit at her bottom lip and it started to swell around her sharp teeth. The god tried to keep composure as her hand clasped firm and she stroked for a moment until she felt the slick, sticky precum at the head of the king’s cock. Her eyes met his, and Hades stifled a groan in pleasure at the sight of her. </p><p class="p2">“Don’t tease me,” Hades whispered this time resting his hands on the walls of the elevator. His body was betraying how needy he was, craving the perception of her body and his in divine entanglement. </p><p class="p2">“Make sure the elevator doesn’t stop,” Persephone said. Taking hold of the unseen one, Persephone fell to her knees, the goddess tossed her thick hair over her shoulders and she took hold of him while resting her other hand at his thigh. </p><p class="p2">Persephone lapped at the tip, then took her tongue in circles, and the god shuddered at the sensation sending a ripple through his sack. “Filthy little thing,” Hades growled softly. A satisfied hum rumbled in the goddess’s throat as she opened her mouth to swallow him whole. </p><p class="p2">Hades watched her head bob falling into a rhythm, he looked over his shoulder and they were down to 40 levels, and he didn’t want to stop. Moving her hand from the base of his dick, she rested it on his thigh as he gripped the back of her head with a stronghold.</p><p class="p2">Bringing her ministrations to a halt, the goddess raised her view to Hades’ and he said, “Are you ready?” With a gentle nod, the king rocked his hips back and began pumping into her throat slow and precise. Her nose grazed his pubic mound that prickled against her skin. Hades threw his head back as he stabilized himself against the wall, his ache for her had overwhelmed him for most of the morning. It wasn’t until that meeting that he was able to swallow it back and compose himself completely. Now his composure was in shambles and he could give a fuck about work. </p><p class="p2">Taking deep breaths he fought off every moan on the tip of his tongue. So much time had passed so quickly, he’d nearly forgot to check the elevator buttons. 10 floors left and he removed himself from the goddess’s throat. She coughed gently as she felt raw, but empowered. Tears began to fall down her face as she was able to breathe and she took hold of the king’s member gently placing him back into the confines of his slacks. </p><p class="p2">Hades’ eyes were blown wide with arousal. He raised the goddess off the floor and put his lips to hers. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, and they finally saw the tenant with her back turned still, shaking, stunned at what she’d heard, but never going to tell. </p><p class="p2">Persephone exited first holding her composure as a fire brimmed at the curve of her hips. Her hair blew behind her as she walked, tousled and heavy. Hades with the flick of his wrist created precious gems in the palm of his hand. As he stood next to the tenant, she looked to him with her hands crossed in front of her and a deep maroon blush to her fire-red face. She would never tell what had happened, she’s been here for as long as he remembers, but for good measure, he dropped the four stones into her arms. </p><p class="p2">“Apologies,” he said stepping out to his floor. The elevator doors closed and the sight of petals trailing the ground took his attention. Standing in the lobby of his office, the goddess was nowhere to be found. Checking his watch, the time was close to lunch. Pulling the glass door and locking it, the god walked back until he found himself in the doorway of his office. </p><p class="p2">Flurries of petals were laying on the floor of Hades’ office. Persephone had managed to cut her hair to mid-back while he tended at the elevator. As the god stood in the doorway, he watched her arched over his desk, with her leather skirt bunched tight at the tops of her thighs and a pair of lace white panties strewn on the floor beside his chair. </p><p class="p2">The king waited, watching her hair fall around her face, panting as she ran her fingers across her sweltering sex. Hades found himself hollow despite the goddess’s act moments ago. He wanted more and so did Persephone. </p><p class="p2">“I can feel your eyes, Aidoneus,” Persephone said out of breath. Her ragged breathing left her unstable, she was forced to move her hands as it failed to give her the pleasure she desired. She straightened her back and a twinge of pleasure sent her abdominals into a shudder. Hades readjusted his cock while he ambled to her. </p><p class="p2">“You are the rarest beauty I’ve seen even in this torrid position you’re in,” He said. The king stopped at the right side of her hip. His left hand lifted her skirt, showing her bare ass, flushed from the attention she gave herself moments before. Gliding the same hand to the left side of her hip, he brought her pressed against his strong body. The steel between the god’s legs rubbed against Persephone’s right hip.</p><p class="p2">“Any o-other time, I w-want you to watch, but right now,” she struggled. Growing impatient with herself she huffed harshly. </p><p class="p2">“Words precious kitten,” Hades coached. The goddess’s hair suddenly grew a whole inch before his eyes with sprigs of dainty rosebuds and vines attached. The god massaged at her ass, waiting patiently for her to say what she needs from him. </p><p class="p2">“Aidoneus, I-I don’t,” Persephone whimpered and rubbed her hip against Hades’ cock. Memorized sensation of the king’s thick member replayed throughout her mind. The goddess subconsciously began kneading her thighs together aware that her essence was spreading and as she moved, a centralized spark settled at her swelling clit, eliciting a gasp. “Between my legs, I need you there.”</p><p class="p2">“Finally.” Hades slipped his hands between the rounds of Persephone’s cheeks. Grazing her lower lips nestling his fingertips at her soaking entrance. Pulling away, he tasted her essence. “On the desk, legs wide,” he commanded.</p><p class="p2">Doing as told the goddess found herself upright with her legs as wide as they could go. With her dress above her waist, Hades could see the beginning of her sweet folds. The god moved in between her legs, kissing at her lips, and his hands squeezing at her thighs. The goddess’s hands tugged at his dress shirt, unbuttoning him from the pecs down and opening his pants all the way. </p><p class="p2">“Lay down and keep your legs open,” Hades said. Pulling Persephone’s hair out from behind her, her head dangled over the other-side as her core was fully exposed to the king’s face. Stroking at his cock, the god looked over the goddess’s sex lost in the mounting ideas that came to mind. Pulling up his desk chair, the god sat and pulled her by the hips to meet his wanting lips. </p><p class="p2">**********</p><p class="p2">Minthe </p><p class="p2">The elevator ride was painfully quiet; now that I wasn’t working on the same floor as his majesty. The stupid elevator tenant barely paid mind to me, other than to smirk in my face for Gaia knows why. </p><p class="p2">Once the doors opened, I scampered out as quickly as possible. Back in familiar territory, I walked with confidence until I came to the first glass pane, tapered off with a tarp trying to hide a giant break. Rushing to the main doors, I pulled harshly and they didn’t budge. “What the fuck?” Flipping my wrist, I checked the time. It was almost lunch, Hades couldn’t have taken an early lunch.</p><p class="p2">Looking at the desk, through the glass, there were roses that looked freshly plucked from a bush and the computer screen was lit. My cheeks grew hot and my gut rolled as I forced the awful thought that he bought those for that pink slut. </p><p class="p2">Huffing, I marched to the tarp and yanked it away from the broken glass, stepping through to the other side. The bulldozing scent of jasmine and cedar were in the air. It was so potent that it caused a singeing sensation below my belly and I nearly gagged. </p><p class="p2">Muffled calls broke my attention from my body and I looked down the short hallway towards Hades’ office. I waited for a moment waiting out the silence that followed to see if my ears were playing tricks on me.</p><p class="p2">My ears perked and I listened. </p><p class="p2">
  <em>Oh!</em>
</p><p class="p2">There it was. Continuing my strong pace, I passed my former desk and came to the edge of the hallway right before his door. It was wide open and I heard the sound again, this time it was confirmed to be a voice. </p><p class="p2">Rounding the doorway my heart sank at the sight of Persephone strewn across Hades’ desk and the king’s blue hands spreading her thighs, forcing her dress higher, and his head buried between her legs. The smacking of his lips was foul and a memory I have engrained into my skin. Her face was ridden with ecstasy as her eyes closed to his touch. </p><p class="p2">Persephone panted in between her moans and I couldn’t leave. I was paralyzed with interest even with the swelling anger pooling my face. Never did I think it would be so easy for him to get over me, but here I am. Watching this bullshit.</p><p class="p2">Raising my hand to the doorframe, I pressed and the shifting sounded loud enough for the goddess across the room to hear, but not him. </p><p class="p2">**********</p><p class="p2">In a haze of lust, Persephone slowly ground her hips, raising her core against Aidoneus’ face. Hades lapped at her folds, drawing his tongue to her well, taking in her essence. His swollen lips nipped at the deepest junction of her inner thighs holding out from taking her tingling bud in his mouth. “Gods, yes,” Persephone whimpered softly. </p><p class="p2">The king heard her soft cries, unsatisfied with her modesty. The ripples of arousal strained his cock in the boxers that were becoming smaller by the moment. As he rolled towards her neglected clit, Hades glanced spying his future queen. She was on her forearms watching him appreciate her body, cheeks flushed and hair tousled around her.</p><p class="p2">Latching with a forceful suck, he held her eyes as her mouth gaped, and her brows slacked. Persephone called with an overwhelming, “Oh!” Dropping her tense position, falling into the desk. </p><p class="p2">The goddess’s hips rocked as the king massaged her bud with his tongue. Hades welcomed the need as his hand fell to his cock, stroking at the clothed shaft. Lost within the ridges and valleys of Persephone’s core, the god had not heard the sound from across the room. </p><p class="p2">Biting her lip, Persephone’s head rolled to the left, and blurred in her vision was a red silhouette. All too quickly, she focused and there was a pang of anger that burst through her arousal and it showed from across the room as her eyes flashed crimson.</p><p class="p2">Minthe stumbled slightly at the sight of the god and goddess, but she was unable to make a run for the broken glass pane. Persephone’s body turned hot to the touch as she cut her eyes away from the nymph. Her eyes were cast on the ice-white of the king’s hair as he led her to climax. </p><p class="p2">“Oh gods—,” she called sinking into her release. Hades lapped at her sex, clutching her hips tighter in his hands as he left no cream behind. The goddess’s body was singed in ecstasy as the god made his way to face her. </p><p class="p2">Lingering in the doorway, Minthe choked on the very breaths she took as she witnessed the lewd acts across the room. All too quickly the memories of her black-laced body on that same desk came to mind. How Hades’ gentle and certain hands caressed her skin as if he was savoring the small portion of her she wanted to give. She quickly remembered her reaction as her impatience grew.</p><p class="p2">A tight, twisted, volatile coil spun itself as the nymph watched Persephone’s hands clenched at the curves of the king’s desk and she moaned under the king’s touch once her body reached Elysium. Hades lifted her bare lower-half and buried his face, and once he’d gathered every drop of her release did he raise with an ethereal red hue of his eye. </p><p class="p2">Persephone lifted to the god to relish in her taste with him and her head slipped to his left side whispering to him, “We have a guest.” </p><p class="p2">Minthe’s body glazed into a cold sweat as Hades’ glare fell on her. The king held her vision for seconds and returned to the goddess in his lap, and the piercing ripple of his zipper sounded off. The creature’s sweat ceased and an undeniable burn erupted. Minthe backed off into the shadow of the hallway and immediately snatched her phone from her bra as she clacked off back to the elevator.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><b>Minthe:</b> Supply Closet, now. </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">**********</p><p class="p2">Thanatos </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">I sat at my desk in silence for a while. Even when Hermes walked in, his usual pep didn’t even encourage me to speak. Somewhere in my cold heart, I was feeling the sting from the truth to what’s going on. <em>I’m being used.</em> Hermes mentioned it a while ago when he saw how Minthe and I walked off to the supply closet one day. But I blew him off, maybe I knew he was right, this was merely a desire that I can’t have. </p><p class="p2">Logging off my account right before the afternoon, I checked my Fatestagram. What’s the first thing I see? Daphne. The nymph that Apollo was acting weird about. <em>Gods.</em> Even he’s a pretentious olympian that, for whatever reason Daphne clearly wants him. She’s beautiful, how can I find someone like her? Soft on the heart, and just what I need. </p><p class="p2">Fuck. What do I need? </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">TWEET-TWEET</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"><b>Minthe:</b> Supply closet. Now. </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">The text came through and I read it a few times. I stood dazed like a well-behaved pet, then I sat confused at what I was feeling. <em>What do I need?</em> I asked myself again. </p><p class="p2">I found myself walking to the supply closet, slow and calculated. The woman that works the desk wasn’t even there, too easy. I turned the handle and immediately there was a shift in the darkness. </p><p class="p2">“Minthe?” I whispered through the air. A sniffle sounded off. I reached for the pull cord for the light, and there she was. Crumpled and in tears. Instinctively I closed the space between us and cradled her tight to me. We’ve been this close before, during our makeout sessions in here, but never on this emotional level. </p><p class="p2">“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked. She finally clutched onto the sleeves of my suit and looked up to me. </p><p class="p2">“I just want to forget,” she said with a sniffle, “help me forget.” I closed my eyes instantly replaying the way she spoke. What made her get to this point? Where do I start?</p><p class="p2">Minthe’s eyes never left me. She held my gaze awaiting my move and the first place I wanted to start was her eyes. Wiping away the black mascara that started to run, she closed her eyes to my touch and her brow became misshaped. Her ears drooped and her hair was fraying at the crown. But she was still the same tender creature I remembered her as when I first met her. </p><p class="p2">The last tear fell to the cupid’s bow of her lip and I wiped at it, then at the entirety of her lips. She never moved and neither did I. We watched each other. My chest swelled as the smallest touches brought me euphoric peace and something deeper awakened within my body and I withdrew. </p><p class="p2">The nymph released a heavy breath like I’d been forcing her to hold it in. “What are you doing?” She asked sullenly. </p><p class="p2">“Tell me you want this,” I said tugging at my bun. My hair fell to my shoulders and I ran a hand through the waves. Her chest dropped like she was finally breathing slower. “Answer me.” </p><p class="p2">Minthe’s ruby lips parted and a sigh escaped. She picked up her arms by the elbows as if she were protecting herself from me. Swooping to close the space, my hands fell to her petite waist and I couldn’t bear to look her in the eyes for fear of rejection. </p><p class="p2">**********</p><p class="p2">Minthe</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">I swam in Thanatos’ appearance and tone. The command to his voice finally matched him for once and I wanted to hear him. His hips pressed against mine when he thrust himself against me. Just the right amount of pressure and body heat let me know that this was a serious endeavor. </p><p class="p2">“Answer me,” he said at last. The god’s pine scent was so subtle that it surprised me when he grabbed at my waist. Words were becoming entangled within my throat. Thanatos’ head dropped centimeters from me and I needed him to know. </p><p class="p2">“I want this.” </p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">**********</p><p class="p2">Thanatos’ head lifted and he pressed his hips further against hers. Minthe finally released the tension in her back and found herself comfortable in this space. Grasping her chin, the god leaned in and gave her the deepest kiss he could. The red nymph didn’t fight him, she meshed to his touch taking in every bit of the gentle nature he had. </p><p class="p2">Finding herself swept up in the affection, Minthe’s urge to be in control awakened and she tugged at the collar of his dress shirt. Thanatos collapsed against her and roamed her slim frame with his hands. He rocked his body against hers as his hands moved past her hips onto the tight peak of her ass. </p><p class="p2">A gasp escaped the nymph as she pulled away for air, but the god wouldn’t leave any part of her skin untouched. His cold lips grazed the crimson flesh of her neck and soft whimpers left Minthe’s lips in response. The sound of her pleasure brought the god from the fantasies he’d had of being in this moment. Reality was more than satisfactory for the god of death, and he wanted her to know it. </p><p class="p2">Pulling at the edge of her dress, the stack grey god revealed her bare behind and palmed both cheeks bringing her sweltering sex close to his rock-hard member. “Fuck,” he said with a growl at the crown of her head. The nymph cradled his body with bated breath waiting for him to continue. </p><p class="p2">“D-don’t stop,” she said into the peak of his chest. Minthe’s hands pulled at the tucked portion of his shirt undoing his law and order appearance. Following her motions, the god removed his suit jacket and let her frantic fingers unbutton his shirt revealing the nearly healed burns he’d received that morning. </p><p class="p2">For once the creature moved gently to admire the god before her. Kissing at his lean and chiseled torso, Minthe forced herself to focus on Thanatos and him only. The god’s senses fired off and found himself diving into the sea of need. Raking a hand through her blood-red hair, the god was ready to give her what she was asking for. </p><p class="p2">Tugging at his black belt, the god undid himself right there as she moved to the curve of his neck. He gasped as she bit down on the lobe of his ear and instinctively thrust himself between her thighs. Minthe panted harshly as his cock brushed against the scantily clad fabric between her legs. </p><p class="p2">Thanatos lifted Minthe, resting her back on the corner edge of a supply table. The shaky wood squealed at the added pressure, but that was all the god needed. Minthe’s hair was tousled and her body was shaken as she watched the god pull his dress pants just below his ass. The nymph couldn’t help herself seeing his large member erect and staring back at her. </p><p class="p2">“Come here,” she said. Her voice was a breeze on the god’s skin. He obeyed her and she continued her worship. Massaging at her hips and inner thighs at first, Thanatos listened to the soft mewls and whimpers. Moving his palm to her center, he pressed at Minthe’s hot sex getting a sense of what’s on the other side. </p><p class="p2">Barely using the strength he’s equipped with, the god moved her panties to the side exposing her to the chill of the Underworld. Taking hold of one leg, the god balanced her on the edge of the table while the other hand became acquainted with the nymph’s slick core. </p><p class="p2">“Than,” she moaned softly. The god faced her as he continued feeling her lower folds. The glow to his eyes was prominent and she couldn’t hide how aroused it made her. “Gods— yes.” </p><p class="p2">The god of death kneaded at her hot bud and found himself weeping from the sight of her pleasure. “Let me give you what you need,” he said low in her ear. </p><p class="p2">“Yes,” she answered. Thanatos stroked at his cock as he waited for his moment. </p><p class="p2">“Say you need it.” Brushing the head of his cock at her entrance, the nymph let out a passionate oh. </p><p class="p2">“Than I need you,” Minthe cried. </p><p class="p2">“<em>Anything</em>,” the god grunted, “for you,” he said with a satisfying thrust. </p><p class="p4">**********</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>